powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmon (Digiranger)
Palmon (パルモン Parumon) is the Digimon partner of Mimi Tachikawa in the two seasons Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Biography ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' Tanemon first transformed to Palmon to protect Mimi from Kuwagamon. She & Mimi later transformed to Togemon & DigiGreen when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she & Mimi have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Mimi appreciate what she has & to deal with what life gave her. When the Digirangers returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Vamdemon, she & Mimi transformed to Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen when Mimi shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyranomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen became needed allies in the battles against Vamdemon, the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. After Piedmon & Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Mimi again—because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Mimi, apologizing & waving goodbye. Before Digiranger 02 One year after their adventure, Mimi & Palmon were reunited, only that Mimi gave up her Crests power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, Palmon & Mimi lost the power to become Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02'' Two years later, when the Digimon Kaiser was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new Digirangers. One such event was when Miyako Inoue, Hawkmon & Mimi were lost & chased by a Evil Ringed group of Gekomon & Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She & Mimi introduced the new Digirangers to American Digiranger Michael & his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Dark Towers. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve & on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America along with Dark Towers, receiving a power boost from one of the Computer Kernels of Qinglongmon, restoring their ability to Transform to Perfect. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate & in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Personality Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Palmon's claws become long & whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture & attack her enemies & even swing to safety. Other Forms Yuramon's Digitama Yuramon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Mimi's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Sincereity, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base & stole the tags & crests, Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices & escaped in a Mechanorimon. He deposited the Digitama on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Yuramon. Yuramon Yuramon (ユラモン) is Palmon's Baby I form, an infant Digimon. The name "Yuramon" comes from the Japanese word "yurayura," a descriptive word meaning 'swaying' or 'shaking'. Yuramon is a small Digimon with grayish hair covering her body, black eyes, & two antenna on the top of her head. Her mouth is covered by her hair & is not visible unless it is opened. She bears some resemblance to furry seeds. She appears once in Bouken Sentai Digiranger during a flashback where she is seen hatching from Palmon's Digitama. Attacks *'Acid Bubbles': Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. Many Digimon of her level share this attack. Tanemon Tanemon (タネモン) is Palmon's Baby II form. Tanemon is a Bulb Digimon whose name comes from "tane", the Japanese word for seed. She is a white & green, root-shaped Digimon with two leaves sprouting from her head. Palmon was in this form when she first met her partner, Mimi Tachikawa. After her initial Transformation to Palmon to help battle a wild Kuwagamon, the Child level became her preferred form. From then on, Palmon temporarily reverted to Tanemon only when she ran out of energy in a higher level & could not sustain her Child form. Attacks *'Acid Bubbles': Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. Togemon Togemon (トゲモン) is Palmon's Adult form, which is also the result of Mimi transforming to DigiGreen. Togemon is fierce both in her devotion to Mimi & in her anger. This anger fuels her strength in attacks; along with her stubbornness, she is a determined Digimon who will never give up the fight. Togemon appears as a giant, Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair & wears a pair of boxing gloves. Togemon & DigiGreen first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town & drove the Black Gear out of him. She later did the same for Centalmon & helped to fight Devimon. Other battles Togemon & DigiGreen were in include fights against minions of Etemon, Vamdemon & the Dark Masters. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, when Holsmon & Hols DigiRed sent the Gokimon Brothers crashing into the Dark Tower located in the Night Forest with the help of Mimi blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Dark Tower allowed Palmon & Mimi to become Togemon & DigiGreen & fight the Gokimon before Holsmon & Hols DigiRed destroyed the Dark Tower. Togemon told Mimi that she would stay & protect the Night Forest. Later on, Palmon & Mimi Transformed to Togemon & DigiGreen & broke the Evil Spiral off of Gorimon after he was worn down by Michael, as DigiCyan, & Betamon in the form of Seadramon. Togemon & DigiGreen was briefly seen as Palmon & Mimi Transformed all the way to Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen. Attacks *'Chikku Chikku Bang Bang': Togemon shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body which damage her foes. *'Mach Jab', Fast Jab, Togemon Punch, Coconuts Punch: Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. Lilimon Lilimon (リリモン Ririmon) is Palmon's Perfect form, which is also the result of Lili DigiGreen. She is a pixie type Digimon. She looks a bit like a flower fairy. Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen first debuted when Vamdemon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Mimi's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyranomon. Mimi's sincere tears caused her crest to glow & she & Togemon to Transform into Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen, & they both managed to tame DarkTyranomon. But Vamdemon soon appeared. Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen both put up a fight but were eventually paralyzed by Vamdemon's Dead Scream attack, only to be healed by Wizarmon so they could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. They later gave all thr energy to Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which later destroyed Vamdemon. Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen were also needed allies in the fight against the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. When Mimi used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, she & Palmon lost the power to become Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Palmon & Mimi & the other old generation Digirangers & Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the Computer Kernels of Qinglongmon. Lilimon & Lili DigiGreen, with XV-mon & DigiBlue, Seadramon & DigiCyan & the rest of the American DigiDestined, managed to take down a berserk Jyureimon & gather all the Digimon. Attacks *'Flow' Cannon': Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath' (花の首飾り Hana no Kubikazari): Zips around an enemy & ties them up with a rope of vines & flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses & make certain Digimon obey her command. See Also External Links *Palmon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Reynoman